


The Rumble

by fromgodwithlove



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel
Genre: Happy Tony Stark, M/M, Purring, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromgodwithlove/pseuds/fromgodwithlove
Summary: 史蒂夫很快注意到，当托尼高兴的时候，会发出特殊的声响。





	The Rumble

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [The Rumble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8291485) by [copperbadge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge)
> 
> 原文标签：呼噜呼噜声，高兴的托尼·斯塔克

史蒂夫最开始听到那声音时，他还不确定是什么。似乎没人注意到那阵持续的低音，他们没有表现出困扰。

也许是房子里的什么东西。他未能有足够时间熟悉斯塔克——现在的复仇者——大厦。泽莫之前试图炸毁它的一部分，但是现在危险已经过去，复仇者们聚集在完好的主餐厅，咀嚼着白色餐盒里的奇怪食物。（托尼说那是中餐；史蒂夫在战前遇到的多数中国人都经营牛排店。）

他挑了些能辨认出原料的——拌在一起的肉类、蔬菜和面条——他得承认味道很棒。不过那阵嗡鸣比中餐还怪，他起先没有留心，所以确切听见以后，他的注意力集中起来。

不是嗡鸣声，更像是呼噜声；音调颤动着。也许托尼养了一只猫。这家伙甚至有能力养只大猫，比如老虎，晚餐时分就在周围徘徊。或者——

他瞥向浩克，后者从食物堆里拿过整只烤鸭一口吞下，尽管鹰眼——克利特——在浩克没看见的时候已经动了一小筷。

他仔细听，声音似乎是从桌子那头传来的，托尼和简的附近，他们正愉快地看着试图和蚁人搭话的索尔——噢，他的名字是什么，史蒂夫得问问别人——蚁人正在用甜沙拉酱和少量西兰花，认真投喂他们出色的昆虫队友。也许是昆虫的声音。

他歪歪脑袋，转转耳朵，以便更佳地感知声音。简在说话，但是托尼——

没错——托尼正在呼噜噜，低于人类的听觉阈值，不是歌声也不是即兴的旋律，而是低沉连绵的呼噜声。托尼有着奇异的头脑、金色的眼睛，妙语连珠的嘴巴（尽管他这时没在说话），他还有颗璞玉浑金般的善心。

嗯，也许托尼与众不同。他们之中没有普通人。绿巨人明显缺乏观察力，简的手指可以发射光线，鹰眼的箭法很好（而且长着一只塌鼻子——史蒂夫肯定这里面有个故事）。

无论如何，为什么要自甘平庸呢？他们是现代社会的超级英雄，他们也是最古怪的那群人。浩克体型笨重、皮肤青绿，简能够射出蛰针，史蒂夫是科学实验的产物，托尼完全有理由在餐桌上心满意足地呼噜。毕竟这声音令人愉快。

* * *

不久之后，史蒂夫可以通过声音判断托尼的情绪；与复仇者联盟（有些喜怒无常的）领袖相处，这是个不错的工具。史蒂夫开始学习增加呼噜声的小技巧，比如定时聚餐，至少三个复仇者在场。复仇者们是否听到不要紧。如果你让托尼和随便三个队友待在一起，呼噜声简直响个不停。

史蒂夫发现特查拉、简以及他本人最有可能启动呼噜声，如果浩克的表现足够有趣，托尼也会在他周围呼噜。托尼只是喜欢和别人在一起，史蒂夫想，即使大部分时间他都待在工作室。

（机器人也能诱发呼噜声。)

这很有用，因为托尼倾向于说谎，不顾自己是否还好、是否快乐，史蒂夫观察到多次，托尼总是在确保他人没有受到忽视。他很容易呼噜噜。有时候，只要自己一个微笑或一句鼓励，就会触动他，这有些悲哀，托尼如此不习惯于接受赞扬和喜爱。

“你，呃，你听到过托尼的呼噜声吗？”有一次他问简。

”呼噜？我没注意到，”她说，“呼噜什么？”

“不是唱歌，就是，他高兴的时候，他发出这种……声音。”

简的眉毛拧在一起，“你确定吗?”

“是的，非常确定，”史蒂夫说。

“下次指出来——我的意思是，那声音显然很小，”她说。托尼下次呼噜是同全体复仇者共进晚餐的时候，史蒂夫对上她的目光点点脑袋，她歪头听着，然后左右晃晃。

“一定是超级听觉，”她告诉他。明明呼噜声强烈到让人觉得他的胸腔都在颤动了。史蒂夫耸耸肩，在托尼请求时递出沙拉碗。

* * *

斯克鲁人入侵以后，托尼很长时间都没有呼噜。

史蒂夫全力以赴、尽他所能，然而他也有其他担忧——破碎的盾牌，复联受损的声誉，公众对他们的不满。大家都灰心丧气，他尝试做托尼最喜欢的食物，并且确保每天抽出时间和团队共度，他错过了托尼内心深处的呼呼声。

洛基的到来以及他的小小诅咒让史蒂夫恢复到从前的状态，一切都发生了变化。

史蒂夫几乎忘记，注射血清之前周遭有多大。几乎忘记，一只耳半聋时听到的人声有多小。整个世界因为他的不时眩晕而翻天覆地。盾牌通常是他的一部分，如今变为手臂不能承受之重。在他们的友谊生涯当中，他头一次需要仰视托尼。

靠着克林特的搭救才能脱险不怎么让人愉快，了解到洛基给自己、托尼和索尔下咒的缘由是兄弟不和更叫人生气。

“嗯，生活受他人操控的感觉可不太好，”托尼说，洛基的阴谋被挫败之后，所有人恢复了原样。

“很高兴我能再次顺畅呼吸，”史蒂夫说。哮喘病发作不是那么有趣。

“你感觉怎么样？有副作用吗？”托尼凝视着他的脸庞问道。他戳戳史蒂夫的二头肌，“肌肉没有受损吧？”

“你是谁，我的医生吗？”史蒂夫露齿而笑，“强壮得很，我保证。你呢？3062的平方根是多少？”

“来真的？”托尼翻翻金色的眼珠，“约等于55.33。”

“约等于？”

“后面的小数位让给你说。”

史蒂夫开怀大笑，托尼扬起嘴唇，他们的鼻尖挨得很近，久违的呼噜声再度出现。

史蒂夫脸庞发亮，他忍不住抱紧托尼，环住他的肩膀，托尼整个人跌进他的胸膛。

“很高兴你回来，钢铁侠，”他说。

“我就在这里，”托尼说，断续的唔唔声闷在史蒂夫的胸口。

“是的，我想是的，”史蒂夫同意。

托尼后退一点，史蒂夫允许了，但他没有离开；他只是稍微调整姿势，和史蒂夫面对面。

“假如我做错了就告诉我，”他说，史蒂夫在70年后的第一个亲吻中大呼不妙。

他极为震惊，没能多说什么，但他还是努力回应，双臂扣住托尼的肩膀，似乎这就足够了，呼噜声灌满耳朵，史蒂夫受到感染。随即由衷地感到喜悦、还有些飘飘然。

克林特的声音在走廊回荡，“嘿！快来，你们在做什么呢！团队汇报时间！”

他在克林特的脑袋伸进房门之前撤回身体。

“别原地踏步了，老冰棍！我要做汇报，你也是！快来，天才！”

托尼哀嚎一声，史蒂夫摇了摇头。

“休息会克林特，这是你应得的，”他用最诚挚的指挥官腔调说，“我们明天再做汇报。吃顿热饭，休息一下。”

“不用告诉我第二遍！”克林特大叫，又消失在走廊，“嘿，索尔，老头说我们不用麻烦了！去找浩克，一起去吃汉堡！”

“没有作战报告吗？”托尼问，“你确定你恢复正常了吗?”

“我还有更重要的事情要做，”史蒂夫说。托尼哼哼着应答。“来吧。克林特喊他们离开了厨房。我们可以一起吃顿丰盛的晚餐。”

“一起跳舞呢？”托尼坏笑。

“好的，”史蒂夫回以微笑。呼噜呼噜声变大，温暖着他的心房，“跳舞的主意不错。”

* * *

第二天清晨，他醒来发现托尼在睡梦中呼噜噜。

“你知道自己这样吗？”早饭时他问，托尼呼噜着吞下煎蛋（史蒂夫刚刚做好），他还在料理培根和煎饼。

“什么？”托尼问。

“你的呼噜声。非常非常低。你特别满足的时候会呼噜，”史蒂夫说。

“什么？”托尼不知所措。“现在呢？”

“嗯......”史蒂夫点点头,“不过，我不确定其他人能否听到。”

“我这么做多久了？”

“自从我认识你。昨晚我还发现，”史蒂夫说，“你不打鼾，你只是......呼噜呼噜。”

“就像一只猫？史蒂夫，你确定自己不需要检查听力吗？”

史蒂夫环住他的腰，亲亲他的发丝然后放开，“我确定。”

“好吧，如果那让你心烦的话请告诉我，”托尼说。

“从来没有，”史蒂夫回答，铲起两只煎饼搁进盘子递给托尼，托尼又拿了些煎蛋和咸肉，然后坐上厨房的吧台，几秒过后，正如史蒂夫预料，托尼抓住了他的屁股。

“我真的在呼噜呼噜，哈？”史蒂夫温柔地拍拍他时托尼轻笑，“不知道是不是爸爸做的基因实验。”

“霍华德在你身上做实验？”史蒂夫吓坏了。托尼笑逐颜开。

“不，不，我是在打趣。”他笑得喘不过气，发出响亮的呼噜声，“噢，你的脸色真难看。”

“恶作剧有待改进，”史蒂夫抱怨，他留下自己的那份，把其他人的煎饼放进烤箱保温。关火盖盖，胳膊肘推开托尼坐到他旁边。

“我们该怎么跟队友说呢？”托尼满嘴食物。

“暂时不公开，”史蒂夫回答。呼噜声弱了下去，几乎消失。“我们需要二人世界，你不觉得吗？”他补充道，呼噜声恢复了活力。“我们应该——弄清楚现在走到了哪一步。我们的关系意味着什么。”

“有道理。就像科学实验一样，”托尼若有所思，“发表之前会对假说进行测试。”

“士兵，你今天有空吗？”史蒂夫问，“如果我的男朋友感兴趣，我可以带他去看电影。”

“像是该如何定义“我”的初步证明，”托尼说。

“好吧。早上我和卡罗有场比赛拳击，还得拿到克林特的报告。你回家吃午饭时再见好吗？然后我们去看下午场的电影？”

“我要在SI开个午餐会议，”托尼遗憾地说，“下午场时一起吃热狗怎么样？”

“听起来不错，”史蒂夫说，托尼倾身吻他时呼噜不止，然后他从吧台滑落下来，将盘子放进水槽。（史蒂夫的内心在欢呼。自己丢魂失魄之际，教导复仇者们认真训练可真是个挑战。）

“午饭后见，”托尼信步走到前厅，史蒂夫坐在那里，沉浸在呼噜呼噜的遐思之中，直到卡罗尔打破寂静。

“你看起来就像被谁用快乐魔棒敲了一顿，”她伸手从烤箱抓出一只煎饼吃了起来，“嘿，你听到了吗？一阵呼噜呼噜的声音。”

“嗯？”史蒂夫无辜地扬起眉毛。

“变弱了——又开始了。奇怪。你确实听到了，对吧？”

“不知道你在说什么，”史蒂夫笑着回答。

“好吧。总之，健身房见。”卡罗尔说着，拿起第二只煎饼离开了厨房。史蒂夫收拾好他的盘子，愉快地舒展身体，然后走出家门，出去看看下午有什么电影放送。


End file.
